Birds of A Feather V2
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: A Naruto fic that contains elements of Bleach, Soul Eater, & DBZ
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry for my long absence the end of the past year and start of this year has caused me great grief in the form of my grandfather, the man who was somewhat of an idol to me passing away in January and unfortunately I haven't really had the inspiration to write my fanfics, but I'm back and in a good place I even feel that I can continue my fics so please be patient for a little longer as I sort through my ideas and start anew on my projects. This is the revamp of my original fic Birds of a Feather I was never really that pleased with the original version so I decided to rewrite and revamp what will now be the Starting point for all my other fics to branch off of how and why this will happen is something that I will leave the story to tell. I do not own Naruto or any of the other manga/anime that will make an appearance in this fic they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and their Respective Artist/Authors. The only thing I own is the OC characters, making Naruto into a badass, and part of the plot of this fic please support the official release… and so again it begins a new for another story to take residence in my brain… but before I go and ruin the story for ya imma gonna shut my big yap.

Prologue: Birds of a Feather

It was a dark and stormy night in Konohagakure no Sato, but despite the torrential downpour, the village was oddly peaceful. Many Shinobi and Kunoichi were, in fact, sleeping in their beds, or out on missions either within or outside of the village. It was only in a cave deep in the Hokage monument that any sort of distress was heard.

"DAMNIT MINATO" a red-haired woman shouted, "AFTER THIS I AM SO CASTRATING YOUR ASS!"

She continued whilst crushing the hand of a blonde haired man

"Now Hime, I know that's just the Hormone's talking now just keep pushing Naruto should be born any second now." Minato said before staring down at a seal that appeared on the woman's stomach 'Now we just need to make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't escape.'

Next thing Minato knew Naruto was born and he was trying his best to ensure that the Kyuubi did not escape.

'Kyuubi stay in Kushina's seal do not come out' Minato thought while staring at and attempting to suppress the Kyuubi who was currently trying to escape from his wife's seal.

"Fourth Hokage… Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your child dies at the ripe old age of one minute." A voice smooth as silk said causing Minato to turn around and saw a man standing there in a black cloak and wearing a mask with black markings on it.

Minato looked at the man trying his best to analyze the situation.

'How did he break through the barrier?' then turning his head to his wife he noticed that the Kyuubi was trying to force its way out of Kushina's seal 'Oh no the seal wasn't completed. I need to help Kushina but if I move toward her he is likely to kill Naruto damn it what do I do?'

Minato once again looked at the man a plan starting to form in his mind

"Now now. J-Just Calm down you two- "he started before being interrupted by the first man again

"Heed your own advice Namikaze-san for I am perfectly calm." He stated just as he tossed the babe into the air forcing Minato to rush forward.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted the terror evident in her cry

Minato quickly rushed forward as he approached the man he noticed a kunai rushing towards his son and then in a blur of speed Minato disappeared landing on the wall behind the man, whilst the man looked back at him.

"You truly do live up the Moniker the "Yellow Flash" but what are you going to do now.

The Minato's looked down at Naruto's blanket only to find explosive tags on it, quickly slipping the blanket off of Naruto Minato jumped out of the way of the explosions blast radius.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina shouted

As Minato landed on the ground just outside of the shrine he looked down at his child.

"Thank god you are okay," Minato said

Minato looked at the injury he sustained in his escape.

'He is dangerous.`` He thought as he looked at the piece of wood that he took out of his wound. 'If he was just after me I could probably take him out on my own. But since he's after Kushina and he forced me to use my Hirashin to separate us.'

Minato with Naruto in his arms hirashined to the kunai in their vacation home. He quickly went upstairs placed the Naruto in the crib and smiled

"Don't worry I'll go get your Kaa-san back from those evil men." He said and then teleported to where Kushina's chakra source.

As Minato arrived at the clearing where he sensed Kushina he saw the Nine-Tails fully released and about to squash his beloved wife. With a quick use of the Hirashin Minato appeared just in time to grab Kushina and escape with another quick application of the Hirashin.

"So the Hero arrives to save the princess but you're too late Minato-san the beast has already been released." The man said

Minato ignored him and looked down at Kushina

"Minato" she weakly spoke "Naruto is he… okay?"

Minato smiled at Kushina even though she was so weak after the extraction of the Nine-tails she still only cared for the safety of their son.

"Don't worry Kushina he's at home and well protected." He responded with a tender smile spreading across his face as Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. Turning his head to glance behind Minato's gaze hardened as he stared at the man responsible for ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

"Minato… You have to stop him… Stop the Nine-Tails… They're going to destroy the village." Kushina said causing Minato to nod

"Okay. But first, let's get you home." He said while pulling his weakened wife closer to his chest. Then in a flash of light, he was back in the vacation home. Rushing up the stairs and past a questioning Rin, Minato delicately maneuvering his wife into bed then turned around and grabbed Naruto and placed him next to Kushina.

"There now see I kept my word your Kaa-san is here." He said while seeing his newborn child lean into his mother's embrace.

Then turning around Minato approached the closet and created a shadow clone.

"Start writing two letters in case the worst should come to pass and then start sealing all the techniques and weapons we have into the scrolls." With those words spoken he donned his Hokage Jacket and Leaf headband and with one last glance over his shoulder at his now sleeping wife and child disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the Nine-Tails was starting the ravage the village it noticed a flash of light out of the corner of its eye and turning to see what the source was it saw the Hokage mountain with the fourth Hokage himself standing right on top of the mountain version of his head.

"Noticed me already did you!" Minato said a serious look in his eyes and upon seeing the Bijuu Dama about that the beast had just unleashed quickly created a space-time barrier to redirect the blast to a safer location.

Just as the Bijuudama detonated it was then that Minato felt the man appear

"Impressive Lord Hokage. To think that you would be able to create a barrier technique with so little time to spare. I believe you've earned the right to know my name. I Hojin of the Black Flame will be your opponent now." The masked man said as the space around him started to warp. Then before anything could happen Minato disappeared once again using Hiraishin.

'Dammit, he's good. Hojin of the black flame… where have I heard that name before? Regardless I really need to be careful of is Hojin considering he was trying to suck me into some dimension or something. He was able to break through our toughest barrier and separate me from Kushina then release the nine-tails on the one night that the seal would be at its weakest. Not to mention he must have single-handedly killed at least thirty of the best Anbu lord third had picked out. There is only one man Hojin could be but he's dead isn't he?' Minato thought when out of nowhere Hojin appeared in front of him.

"Why have you attacked the leaf?" Minato asked as he got geared up for a second bout with the man.

"Well if you must know I attacked the leaf because I have a bone to pick with you guys," Hojin said as he went to attack Minato.

The two rushed each other Minato throwing his Hiraishin Kunai whilst Hojin simple fazed through it and thus through Minato. Which proved to be a mistake for the instant that Minato had gone through Hojin and he solidified another three Minato came out of nowhere each with a Rasengan about to collide with him. And collide it did grievously wounding Hojin. But still, the man got up though this time it didn't look like he wanted to battle.

"I'll admit that I underestimated you not only did you wound me but you also wrested the Kyuubi from my control. But know this I will be back for the Kyuubi. You've forced me to retreat for now but I will be back." He said as he disappeared the same way that he appeared.

After another ten jumps using the Hirashin Minato appeared at the location of the Nine-Tails. He looked down at the army of shinobi that had gathered to face the Kyuubi and seeing the death and destruction it caused came to a decision. After performing a few hand seals he summoned his trusted friend Gamabunta.

"Minato why have you summoned me?" the massive toad Gamabunta asked

"Bunta-Dono I need your help in holding down the fox. I need to gather enough chakra to take him and that blast away from the village." Minato stated whilst trying to gather chakra

"Look I may be big, but I'm no miracle worker," Gamabunta said while standing on the very annoyed Kyuubi.

Then once again Minato and the Kyuubi this time disappeared in a brief flash of light, causing everyone to stare off into the distance.

"Minato..." a man said he was wearing a black jumpsuit with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs and green gauntlets that cover much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps.

"Did he teleport himself and the Nine-Tails?" he asked no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Minato had teleported, himself, the Kyuubi, Kushina, and Naruto out of their vacation home and into the forest surrounding it.

"Kushina." Minato said whilst looking down at his wife "I need you to put up a barrier!"

Kushina looked at her husband the exhaustion evident in her face.

"Okay but my chakras almost drained…" she said and with that, a multitude of chains made completely of chakra shot out of her back and started to wrap around the Kyuubi and surround the clearing.

Seeing his wife's exhaustion Minato shouted

"KUSHINA." Terrified that not only might he lose her right there but also at the fact that the barrier might fail.

Then a piercing wail split the night air

"Sorry Naruto, Kaa-chan didn't mean to wake you." She said as blood started to leak from her mouth.

She took one good look at Minato then looked back down to her child.

"I'll drag the Nine-tails… back and die with it inside of me." She stated while each breath getting more and more ragged "That should prevent it from coming back… for a while…It's-"

"Kushina" Minato interrupted "You made me your husband, you made me into the fourth Hokage, you made me Naruto's father and I will be damned if I let you take on this burden alone. We can use the last bit of our chakra to see Naruto again I'll seal the last of our chakra into him with an eight trigrams seal and then use a seal that only a non-jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fūjin!"

It was then Minato summoned the ceremonial throne and placed Naruto onto it.

Kushina stared at her husband shock and dismay etched upon her once beautiful visage.

"But Minato that technique… The user will be-" she said

"I'll seal half the fox's power into Naruto and take the rest with me into the shinigami. As much as I hate it the village must be protected I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived without a Jinchuuriki, the Shiki Fūjin will allow me to permanently seal half the fox's power into Naruto. I know it hurts to hear this Hime but Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with it, a great disaster will come and with the event that happened tonight, I believe that the man who attacked us tonight is going to help bring about that disaster! Naruto will be the only one who will be able to stop them and whomever they serve. This Child our child will change the way the world works, I just know it."

With his peace said Minato went about performing the hand seals necessary for the Shiki Fūjin.

'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake' Minato thought before clapping his hands Shiki Fūjin

"After I finish the seal I'll place whatever chakra you have left into Naruto. Don't worry you'll get to meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think. The time will come when he'll have to take control of the fox's power I want you there to help him."

Before Kushina could retort to Minato's explanation an arm with what appeared to be some sort of ruins or markings reached through Minato's chest and ready to grab the Kyuubi and drag it to the seal on Naruto.

When the Kyuubi realized what the fourth Hokage intended to do and that the chains restraining it had disappeared [1] the Kyuubi charged forth to squash the tiny family only for more of its former hosts' chains to shoot up out of the ground and pin it down.

That was when the Shinigami slowly it reached out and grasped the Kyuubi dragging it toward the child.

It was then that the chains faltered for but a moment but that was all the Kyuubi needed as he lunged forward his massive claw headed toward the babe on the ceremonial throne but much to its dismay the babe's parents jumped in between the claw and the child. The result was Minato and Kushina being impaled by the giant appendage.

For the last time in his 24 year life, Minato Namikaze used the summoning jutsu which brought forth a black and orange toad with dark markings around its eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below its mouth. This was a unique type of toad it was a scroll toad. Their abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives them the appearance of wearing an obi.

"Gamatora… I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei… tell him what happened and store the key with him."

With that said Minato placed the seal key in the scroll portion of Gamatora and then the scroll toad rolled itself up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. After saying his goodbyes.

"That does it. Time for me to go Kushi-hime. I've got to perform the eight trigrams and try to leave a little of my chakra inside of Naruto too." Minato said as he looked past his wife's luscious red hair to his child.

"If you have anything left to say to Naruto now's your time." He spoke in a solemn tone

Kushina looked at Naruto and just barely managed to smile.

"Naruto." She started "Don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot, and grow up big and strong! Take a bath every day go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends it doesn't matter how many just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough! Study Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it but you will be since you are your father's child as well as mine. But even if you aren't very good at Ninjutsu now this everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers… at the Academy. Remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking Alcohol until you're 20 and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. Naruto as for women well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world and you'll want a girlfriend someday… Just try not to pick a weird one, try to find someone like your mother… Now the fourth warning watch out for Jiraiya-sensei! Also if you get Kakashi, Rin or Obito as a sensei try not to be too harsh on them if they seem to distance themselves from you since we were like parents to them. The final thing that I as your mother have to tell you Naruto is that you are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering remember who you are! You are a proud member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true!" Kushina said as tears started to fall from her eyes

"Naruto this is your Father speaking there is so much more that your mother and I want to say … to teach you about… but none of it holds a candle to the fact that no matter what now that we love you very much. But this is my only warning beware of the council and Danzo, in particular, he could have sent one of his root agents to help us and help keep the Kyuubi at bay. But since we aren't going to be with you I can only assume that he wanted me out of the way and so I warn you to beware of him. As for any advice I can give you as your father listen to you motormouth mother, and know that we loved you till the very end and that no matter what you do we are proud of you." Minato said while performing the final hand seals for the Eight Trigram Seal.

"Eight Trigrams Seal." Minato said he turned his head to look at the bystanders

"Hiruzen I want Naruto to be seen as a hero for saving the village by keeping the nine-tails at bay."

"Sensei." Two voices shouted out causing Minato to turn his head even further and see two of his three students

"Rin, Obito. Keep an eye on Naruto and raise him if you can. No matter what do not let my enemies harm what remains of my family try and make up with Kakashi I don't know what may have happened between the three of you but try and mend the fence. Finally, know that you have made your sen…sei… proud." Minato said as for the last time Minato 'The Yellow Flash' Namikaze and Kushina 'The bloody Habanero' Uzumaki died


	2. AN See Inside for Details

Hi there everyone Unforgiven one here I know I have been away from my fics and there is a reason as to why that is I have been in school for the last few months and that has been taking up a lot of my time when coupled with work I had next to no time to do any writing but now that I am out of school I will be doing more writing for fanfics and will hopefully be updating on a bi-tri weekly basis now first thing I will hopefully be posting is a Naruto Dragon Ball series and then I will be revamping Magical maelstrom I don't think I will need to update much just the first chapter anyway I am rambling and so before I spoil anything

Imma gonna shut my big yap


End file.
